Nightime Company
by TiFF-Chan AKA Starry Wonder
Summary: Elie can't sleep. So it's up to a special someone to comfort her. EH oneshot R&R!


A/N: Omgsh... My first Rave Master fic!!!! Woot! I had this one- shot saved on my computer for months. I finally got it out.

Okae, first of all, I have no idea when this takes place, so you can imagine anytime or anywhere you want this to be. I'm still on Volume 10 because the next volumes haven't come out yet in English. I'm just theorizing that Haru does become Rave Master and all is well. And second, don't you think that the title is gay? I couldn't think of a better 1....

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Rave Master or Groove Adventure Rave- yet I wished I did.

-

-

**-:- Nighttime Company -:-**

Elie sat in her bed. She had her legs scrunched up close to her. Her head was buried between her knees. She sighed and looked up at her wide window. The moon was full and the stars shined brightly. It was the only source giving off light. By the look of the night, you can tell that it was very late. She didn't feel like getting up to get a cup of warm milk. Elie was too tired to. Though, Elie wasn't _too_ tired to sleep.

"Is there something wrong?" A voice caught her attention as she looked up the other way to see who it was.

It was Haru leaning on the doorway. He was in his grey shirt and shorts and his arms were crossed. His eyes were half closed as he smiled a nice, but exhausting smile.

Elie smiled a sweet smile but then turned her head again so it was facing the window.

"I'm good," the brunette said in her soft tone.

Haru walked silently up to her bed. Elie's bed was a queen-sized bed with beautiful green silk sheets. It went well with her whole room. The walls were of a nice summer green along with her full sized window, connected to her very own balcony.

The boy stared at her. The girl's thin hair shined in the pale moonlight as her skin looked so smooth to feel.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" asked the curious boy who whispered into her ear.

"Why aren't _you?_" asked Elie whose face was still toward the night sky.

"Because I would've heard your light breathing in the room next to mine" chuckled Haru.

Elie giggled, but then she sighed again and looked up at the window.

Haru's grin faded as he saw Elie's fade also. "Please tell me Elie," Haru pleaded, "if there's anything wrong, just tell me." He put his hand on her shoulder. With her other arm, Elie put her hand on top of his.

Her voice stuttered. "Well, aren't I putting so much pressure to you, Haru?"

The boy was confused. "Wuh?"

She looked at him, her eyes filled with tiny droplets of tears. "The only reason why you're fighting is because of what I put you through. I'm a burden to you."

The girl faced toward her window and laid herself down on her bed. She wrapped the covers so she wouldn't be able to see anything.

She whispered under the covers as her eyes slowly closed from her damp eye lashes. "Why am I so helpless..? Why can't I help you for a change, Haru?"

The girl continued. "Is it because I can't do anything? Why am I so dependent on you? Why can't I save you? I'm so feeble..."

She murmured. "There's no point in my being...."

She turned her body. Unexpectedly, she found Haru lying right next to her. Elie gasped by how close he was to her.

"Why do you worry that much?" asked Haru who was smiling a handsome smile.

"Because..." Elie worded, "I'm the reason why you fight. I'm the reason that hurts you. Everything about me is awful."

"I can't eve—"

Haru placed his finger on her lips so she would stop talking.

"You're funny, you know that, Elie?" teased Haru.

Then he whispered to her, "Listen, Elie, aren't I supposed to fight? I'm Rave Master and I have to keep the world from harm. I gotta make people happy."

"What would I be if the person I love most wasn't happy?" asked Haru with a grin on his face. He gently took his finger off her lips.

Elie smiled also. A smile started to form on her lips. Then she answered his question. "You would be a very bad person."

Both giggled in response. Their laugh faded as they each gave each other warmhearted beams. They came closer to each other and as they closed their eyes, their lips met feeling the warm breath against them. Elie drew back as her eyes were half closed.

"I love you," she said, before she slipped into his arms. The girl nudged her head against his cheek. She slowly laid it right next to his shoulder.

Haru wrapped his arms around her small waist feeling her curves. He whispered into her ear. "I love you too." He said before kissing her passionately alongside her neck.

Not long after they embraced each other, they fell asleep with Elie enclosed in Haru's arms.

--

**Owari**

**A/N: **Wow....

This fic took me WEEKS! I liked started typing this in early September, and I don't know what happened. Lol. Homework and junk got in the way. I'm working on this other story that I haven't updated in ages. Everything's just hectic in my home. I got this and that.

Well, all I want to say is that this is my first Rave Mater fic. By reading it you can tell it was just.... B-a-d. They were OOC. This 1 sucked! Though, my next 1 will be better! It's going to be a chapter fic. I really hated this fic so comment on me. It's going to get better! Lol. Well, R&R!

Oh and if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes...sorry! lol.

Ja Ne

Akumei-Chan

AKA Tiff-Chan


End file.
